theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Highlord Ygraine Doomspeak
A loud screech can be heard outside, you step within the outpost you ravaged with your comrades, strangely enough, noone of your usual officers were here, not even Ygraine, that never misses a fight. You smashes the door with your foot as you can hear laughs and casual talks within the acolyte and death knight's ranks, you step inside, searching for any valueable document, the building seems deserted, but it was guarded by some Peacekeepers, you smash a table with your fist saying. " DAMNIT! " .. The table smashes under your pummel's weight, cracking open. You can see a small diary, you brush the title of it, and you can read ' Ygraine Lightsword's diary ' you try to open the diary, but nothing, even with a acolyte that tried a unlocking spell on it could not breach it, you randomly whisper the name of Ygraine to say a sentence. " Ygraine's diary? I want to see -- " the diary's lock breaks open, revealing a few pages, most of them are ripped off, and dusty, unreadable at the most, you start reading to your comrade, the tension rising. - - ' Dear diary, today, I am going to fight with dad at Darrowshire, the militia needs help, and we will go! I am merely twenty, but I guess I can fight, yes, yes, I can fight. Armor's ready, weapons, off I set! ' you read. - - The tension rise within the group, smirking at what their mighty Highlord could've been in the past, they greedily ask for more. You pass to the next page that is not ripped. ' I am stuck -- Dad's dead -- A leader of the Militia, Redpath, has gone insane and slew him! .. I see ghouls packing around to get inside the house, this time I am doomed. ' - - The crowd howls and growls for more, thinking this is the end of the diary, not even two pages of reading, they think, but as you go to close the book, wind hits the diary, and reveal another page which is not ripped. You obviously start reading. ' Saved, saved by a hermit, how could I have gone that far into troubles, he says that he'll teach me everything he knows if I help him slay some maggots - His name is -- .... ' The rest is unreadable, you browse for more, finally finding another page. - - ' I saw it - The battle of Light's Hope, I wonder .. I wonder what he'll do now .. I'm pretty sure he randomly said that he would form a Silver Crusade -- Or whatever the name was -- ...... ' The rest is unreadable, you browse for another page, excited by it, what will the grand Highlord be to you, now that you read his secret diary? - - You finally find another page, seems to be the pre-last, you greedily read it to your comrades. ' Promoted to champion in a few months, I am so proud of myself, dad would be proud too .. Tommorow is the start of the Tournament, a cheer to the tournament! ' - - You turn the last page, you notice there is one missing after it, but you are way too excited to mind about it, you start reading it. ' Icecrown .. Cold it is I am sure .. I am infiltrating the -- ' A few words miss. You keep reading. ' I am scared .. What will happen now, am I going to die? Am I to live? I don't know, honestly, if I am to live throught this .. I'll have to become a instructor, well, all is not lost, not yet .. ' You now has doubts on the Highlord, what is he really, an agent of the Crusade, the dreaded Highlord of the Scourge, or something that you will not know? Maybe not know until your death? You now wanna retrieve the pages of the diary, and you'll do everything, like your comrade, to retrieve them .. You also promised to keep it secret, if the Highlord found out, heads would roll, you already picture it. - (( Images to be added, pages will be find ICly/OOCly monthly. Especially in Argent's camps, the last page is unfindable for now. ))